


First on the Menu is Sex on the Beach

by nevermindirah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), fruity drinks, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindirah/pseuds/nevermindirah
Summary: I really needed this and I thought you might need it too. Sam and Bucky wake up on a beach.





	First on the Menu is Sex on the Beach

"Damn," Sam said. "Nick Fury has a plan for fucking _everything_."

He groaned as he rolled over onto his belly. The sand was warm and dry and inviting, but it still got into his wounds. As Sam pushed himself up, he saw Bucky lying nearby, hands in his hair, staring up at the sky.

Sam found his footing and stood to take in the panorama: a vast beach, waves cresting gently onto the sand, palm trees and scrub bushes, a cabana he could tell contained people sipping on beverages but not who or what.

Suddenly Bucky was tapping his ankle.

"Help me up?" Bucky asked.

Sam smiled down at him. "You got it, man." He offered his hand, and Bucky took one more long stroke of his fingers through his hair before he reached up to take Sam's grip.

"So," Bucky said, "what the fuck."

He was beautiful, Sam couldn't help thinking. Bucky stood beside him, brushing the dry sand off his uniform and taking in the scene, and Sam filed away that Bucky didn't make any move to pick up his rifle.

"You think Fury did this?" Bucky asked. "My money's on my girl Shuri. Or, like, God? But I don't think this is where Hashem brought my ancestors."

Sam smiled.

* * *

They walked towards the cabana, because why not. After a while one of the figures lounging inside came into focus as Nick Fury.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said as Sam and Bucky came into earshot.

"Sir," Sam said with a nod. "Mind telling us what the fuck?"

Fury laughed. "Right there with you, Wilson." He gestured expansively. "Come on in, make yourself a cocktail. You too, Barnes."

"We, uh," Bucky said. He cleared is throat. "We haven't officially met." Bucky offered his hand to shake. "Bucky Barnes. I hear great things about you."

Fury shook his hand firmly. Bucky added, "and, um, I'm sorry."

"Appreciate it, but no need," Fury said. He sipped at something fruity-smelling through an unnecessarily complicated straw. "Take a seat. Let me introduce you to my new friends here."

Bucky turned around to see Sam had a cocktail in hand and was sitting next to a handsome older man with long dreadlocks and golden eyes.

"This," Fury said, pointing, "is my new favorite person. Heimdall, friend of Thor's." Sam and Bucky both nodded at him. "And here we have his friend Brunhilde," Fury continued, gesturing at a lovely woman in a flowing uniform who raised her very large glass at them. "And this is Gamora."

"Hi," Gamora said. "Welcome to wherever the fuck this is."

Sam chuckled. "It's a damn sight more hospitable than the last place where I got sand stuck in my ass."

"Charming, Wilson," Fury said easily.

Bucky headed for the bar and started to open bottles to smell. He felt a tap on his back, and turned around to see Sam holding out his glass. There was a glint in Sam's eye.

"Try the strawberry-smelling stuff with some of the green thing," Sam said. "Make me another one while you're at it, please?"

Bucky couldn't resist Sam's smile. Sam didn't seem to mind Bucky brushing his fingers against his as he took his glass.

Brunhilde whistled, sharp and boisterous. "Top me off too, will you?" she said, holding out her -- was that a tankard? Huh.

Bucky did as he was asked. The strawberry-smelling stuff was, in fact, delicious with some of the green thing. Brunhilde clinked her glass against his before she downed about half of it in one slurp.

"So," Fury said, "to your question." He took a deep breath. "Hill is out on recon as we speak. She spotted the two of you conked out on the beach, came back to report, then took off again maybe an hour ago to see who else is around. You two seen anyone else?"

"No," Bucky said. "I was really hoping my days of waking up in strange places were over, you know?" He chuckled, small, looking at the ground. "I'm pretty sure this ain't Wakanda, but it seems ok."

Sam patted him on the arm and Bucky met his eyes with a little smile.

"It doesn't seem like we're in any immediate danger," Sam said. "You seem pretty chill. Is this like that bar in Toledo level chill, call me Nick level chill?"

Fury smiled, broad and open. "You know, yes it is. I don't know when or where we are, and at present I don't give a shit. Call me Nick."

"While we're at it," Bucky said, "it's Bucky."

"Ooh, is there backstory?" Brunhilde asked. "I'm getting all kinds of vibes here."

Sam gestured to where Gamora had her arm draped over the back of Brunhilde's chair. "You're getting vibes?" he asked.

"Oh we just met," Brunhilde said, and tilted her head up to wink at Gamora. "I don't usually like new friends, but I do like new cabanas. And cabana girls."

Heimdall laughed, full throated and booming. "I've missed you, dear Valkyrie," he said.

Hours passed. Hill came back -- it's Maria, here, and damn if that didn't send a shiver up Sam's spine. She hadn't found more people, but she found wild boars, a coconut grove, and all manner of other edible-looking plants.

Gamora and Bucky volunteered to go boar hunting with her. They brought back enough meat and fruits and vegetables to keep them feasting for days. Brunhilde lit up the grill behind the cabana while Gamora went about cutting into all the veggies for kabobs.

* * *

Later, Bucky caught Sam's eye and let his face spread into a filthy grin. "Hey Sam, you wanna go watch the sunset on the beach?"

By this point Brunhilde was sitting in Gamora's lap, Heimdall was snoring, and Nick and Maria were slicing up more fruit for the grill. Their people weren't going anywhere. Perfect time for a private moment.

Sam put both hands out and Bucky lifted him gently out of his seat. He savored the way Bucky's hand brushed against the small of his back as they walked back down the path to the beach.

The sunset was gorgeous over the water. The waves were still lapping gently at the shore, and everything sparkled. Bucky's hand curled around Sam's hip.

"You wanted to watch the sunset, huh?" Sam asked.

Bucky turned to look deep into Sam's eyes. "Ever since you saved me from that teenager with the webbing."

Sam reached out to run both his hands through Bucky's hair. He leaned in slowly, and Bucky circled both hands around Sam's waist.

Their first kiss tasted like pineapple and salt water and the certainty that comes after a long battle.

There was sand all over them both even before Bucky knelt and pulled Sam down with him. Sam stroked his hands down Bucky's chest, savoring the feel of Bucky's steady breathing. Before long they were kissing deeply, Sam straddling Bucky's lap, Bucky flipping Sam over onto his back, Sam gripping Bucky's hips with his thighs.

The grit of the sand didn't feel good, exactly. But then neither did having no fucking idea where they were, even when they were, let alone what had become of Steve and Natasha and T'challa and Shuri and everyone else in the world who hadn't shared their cabana feast that evening.

As Bucky's weight settled on top of him, Sam let himself enjoy this for what it was, for however long it was. For now, at least, this would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped right over denial, depression, and acceptance and went directly to the fact that Bucky has packets of lube stored in his uniform, ~for the arm~.
> 
> What else are we going to do for the next year but hold our people tight and write porn?


End file.
